Yugi Spikey Haired Moto!
by chibiyugiplushie
Summary: Sponge Bob Square Pants Yu-gi-oh style!Staring my all time fav bishie as Sponge Bob!!!please r/r!
1. Theme song!

Chibiyugiplushie:I do not own Yu-gi-oh or sponge bob square pants....  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Granpa:Are ya ready kids?  
  
Chibis of the cast:I I GAMPA!  
  
Granpa:I CAN'T HEAR YOU!  
  
chibis of the cast:I I GAMPA!  
  
granpa:OH!WHO LIVES WITH HIS GRANDFATHER OVER A GAME SHOP?!  
  
chibis of the cast:Yu-gi Spi-key Haired Mo-to!  
  
granpa:whose short with spikey multi colored hair?!  
  
chibis of the cast:Yu-gi Spi-key Haired Mo-to!  
  
Granpa:whose dark personality is a dead king?!  
  
chibis of the cast:YU-GI SPI-KEY HAIRED MO-TO!  
  
granpa:and jump off duelist kingdom's boat and dive like a Wheeler!  
  
chibis of the cast:YU-GI SPI-KEY HAIRED MO-TO!YUGI SPIKERY HAIRED MOTO!YUGI SPIKEY HAIRED MOTO!YUGI SPIKEY HAIR MOTO!  
  
granpa:*laughs*  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Chibiyugiplushie:uh...I hope you like the whole uh...story thinger....  
  
yugi:I AM NOT SHORT!  
  
Joey:AND I DO NOT JUMP OFF BOATS!  
  
Weevil:*throws red eyes over board*  
  
joey:*jumps off the boat*  
  
chibiyugiplushie:since when did we get on a boat?!?!?!  
  
yugi:*shrugs*dont under estimate the authoress's powers! 


	2. Oh my goodness FOR THE SAKE OF FEEDING J...

Chibiyugiplushie:I do not own Yu-gi-oh or sponge bob square pants....  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Isis:Welcome back to Domino City.Ahh!Look!There is our lovable bishie Yugi Moto!On his way to work at The Game Shop(which he lives over)  
  
Yugi:Game Shop here I come!*is walking down the stairs to the Game Shop*Hi Granpa!  
  
Granpa:Oh hello there Yugi!*waves*  
  
Tristan:*walks in*hey!  
  
Yugi:hi!  
  
Joey:woof....  
  
Granpa:Yugi before you go duel don't forget to feed Joey!  
  
Joey::wwof...  
  
Yugi:Okay!*walks to the kitchen and comes back with two large pizzas*here Joey!  
  
Joey:WOOF!*attacks Yugi*  
  
Yugi:AH!GAH!GET HIM OFF ME!!DOWN BOY!BAD JOEY!AHH!!MY HAIR!!STOP IT!*runs around in circles while Joey eats his hair*AAHH!!HELP!GAH!GET HIM OFF ME!!  
  
Granpa and Tristan:....-.-;;  
  
Sirens:*blare red*WHEE OOH!WHEE OOH!WHEE OOH!!!  
  
Granpa:oh crud!  
  
Tristan:*gasp*GRAMPS ALMOST CUSSED!  
  
yugi:*eyes water because he is to kawaii and inoccent to almost hear a cuss word*  
  
Seto:*runs in*MWAHAHA!!!I WILL STEAL YOUR BLUE EYES OLD MAN!  
  
Granpa:o.O....my eyes aren't blue!they're purple!PURPLE I SAY!  
  
Seto:Oh!well then I guess I got the wrong guy...uh...err....bye!*runs out*  
  
Yugi:That was weird....  
  
Joey:woof....  
  
Tristan:hur hur!its a giraffe!  
  
Joey,Yugi,and Granpa:*sweatdrop*  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
Chibiyugiplushie:wow....im really weird today....  
  
Movie Phone dude's voice:WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?!WHY DID SETO RUN IN?DOES ANY ONE NOTICE HOW HE HAS NO MANNERS!?!WAS I THE ONLY PERSON WHO NOTICED THAT HE CALLED GRANPA AND OLD MAN!?!?!IS GRANPA REALLY OLD?!?!?!WHY CAN'T I FEEL MY POKING FINGER!??!  
WHY IS YUGI SO SHORT WITH SPIKEY HAIR?!?!  
  
yugi:I AM NOT SHORT!  
  
chibiyugiplushie:*huggles Yugi*bishie!  
  
yami:*runs after ChibiYugiPlushie with knife*  
  
chibiyugiplushie:AH!!DONT HURT ME!*holds Tristan like a sword*BACK EVIL DEAD PHARAOH!!BACK!BACK I SAY! 


	3. DIE MRS TEA stab stab

Chibiyugiplushie:I do not own Yu-gi-oh or sponge bob square pants....  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Yugi:LETS GO MONSTER HUNTING TRISTAN!  
  
Tristan:OKAY!*the two skip out.Yugi covered in bruises due to that dern Joey*  
  
Mrs Tea:*looks at them*Oh hello there Spikey Haired Yugi.  
  
Yugi:Hiya Mrs Tea!*waves*  
  
Tristan:*screams*Don't hurt me Mrs Tea!  
  
Mrs Tea:-.-;;  
  
Seto:GIVE ME YOUR BLUE EYES OLD MAN!  
  
Old Man:Wha?!My eyes are green!  
  
Seto:oh...sorry....*walks away*  
  
Yugi:That was weird!  
  
Tristan:hur hur!Its a giraffe!*laughs*  
  
Yugi:^.^GIRAFES ARE COOLIZ!  
  
Tristan:Yuperz!  
  
Mrs Tea:*walks away to 'Mrs Tea's Friendship School'*  
  
Yugi:Finally!We're at Monster Feild!  
  
Dark Magician:*floats by humming*  
  
Tristan:LOOK YUGI!ITS A DARK MAGICIAN!  
  
Yugi:LETS CATCH IT!*pulls out net*lalalalalala!*skips after it*  
  
Tristan:*pulls out net*lululululu*skips after a red eyes*  
  
Mai:what ya'll doin' here?  
  
Yugi:HIYA MAI!  
  
Mai:Howday!  
  
Tristan:since when did Mai have a country accent?  
  
Yugi:WHO CARES!  
  
ChibiYugiPlushie:I DO!  
  
Tristan:*points*Look!Its a Yugi Plushie!  
  
ChibiYugiPlushie:IM A CHIBIYUGIPLUSHIE!  
  
Yugi:who are you?  
  
ChibiYugiPlushie:oO...*walks away*  
  
Yugi:*pulls out deck*ITS THE MAGIC DUEL DECK!  
  
Tristan:*bows*  
  
Yugi:*bows*we are not worthy!  
  
Mai:oO*bows*harpie lady...  
  
Yugi and Tristan:oO*back away from Mai*  
  
Mai:Why ya'll starin' at me for?  
  
Yugi:er...I gotta to wo-RK!*runs towrds the Game Shop*  
  
Tristan:I gotta go to work to!  
  
Mai:Ya don't work?  
  
Tristan:er....I mean....er....wacth....Yugi...work?*runs off after Yugi*  
  
Mai:oO The folks in Domino keep getten' weirder 'n' weirder...*walks home*  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
ChibiYugiPlushie:poor poor Mai...So country like yet so confused...  
  
Yugi:-.- You changed my name...  
  
ChibiYugiPlushie:Me know that silly!  
  
Yugi:to Spikey Haired Yugi Moto....  
  
T.K.:(from digimon)er....  
  
ChibiYugiPlushie:O.OTK!*glomps*  
  
T.K.:er...Matt?Tai?Sora?Anyone....HELP!  
  
ChibiYugiPlushie:I luv you Takeru...  
  
T.K.:Thats cool....I think...  
  
Matt:Moving right along folks,keep it moving.Next stop on the tour:the forest of irelevant road signs.No pictures please!(my favorite Matt quote...)  
  
Yugi:o.O *takes a picture*  
  
Matt:I SAID NO PICTURES!  
  
Yugi:sorry...  
  
Matt:YOU SHOULD BE!!  
  
Movie phone dude voice:Wowza!What has gotten into Seto Kaiba?!When will Mokuba show up!?Why is T.K. and Matt suddenly in this fan fic?!Go to moviephone.com*quikly*AOL keword moviephone*normaly* to find out more!  
  
Yugi:-.- I'm surrounded by weirdos...  
  
Patamon:Pika? 


End file.
